Look Away
by Feyra Faustine Abelle
Summary: Draco Malfoy was tired of living the life that he felt he didn't deserve... until he spoke to Hermione. DracoXHermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it... If I did do you really think I'd be writing 'fan' fiction?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war had ended, and Draco Malfoy had been released from responsibiility for his actions since he was a minor and acting on others will, also, although he had been ordered to kill Albus Dumbledor he had not done so. There were many who thought he should go to Azkaban like many of the followers of Voldemort had, but since he had been exempt due to his age he was allowed to return to Hogwarts and resume his schooling.

Draco had been back for three days, but had people not seen him they would have never known, he didn't make his smart remarks, and his once ever-present smirk was gone, many people speculated that it wasn't the real Malfoy, others glared at him when he'd walk past them to his classes many of them saying 'Don't look at him.', but he either didn't notice or didn't care until one day he was walking down a hall alone and someone called out his name. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, but resumed his purposeless stride when the person had caught up to him. he glanced over at the redhead walking beside him. and opened his mouth to why she had called out to him, but promptly shut it again after not being able to form a single word, they walked in silence for a few minutes before Hermione turned to him 'How are you?' She asked, as if she was worried about something. Draco was taken aback by her question and it took him a moment to gather himself to answer 'I'm... fine... why do you ask?'

Hermione laughed 'You haven't been your usual chipper self, I was getting worried.'

'Oh... Why? Would you like me to insult you, your friends, your family?... again...' He said, refusing to look at her.

'Well... No, but... It's just not the same...' Hermione sighed.

'It's a good thing though, isn't it?' Draco asked, trying not to lash out at the unsuspecting girl.

'Well... Yeah, I guess but don't you think it's better to just be who you are?' Hermione asked, secretly wondering if Malfoy had ever been himself. Draco stopped walking, coming to a halt as if he had stepped into a wall. 'And what if this is what I am, and who I was before was just who my father wanted me to be?' He asked looking down at his shoes, Hermione noted that his hair had grown a lot because when he looked down his entire face was hidden behind a veil of white-blonde hair. '...Malfoy.' Was all she was able to say before he turned away from her and started talking in a low voice. 'Granger... Why are you even talking to me? Don't you know... what I did to Dumbledor?'

'I know you were supposed to kill him, but you didn't.'

'But I did kill him...'

'What?'

'I disarmed him... that's just as much as killing him...'

'Malfoy, it wasn't your fault.'

'Oh really? I let the death eaters in... I disarmed Dumbledor and I was too much of a coward to kill him... even if it meant saving my mother... But he still died... because of me...'

'Malfoy, we all make mistakes... how were you supposed to know that what you did was wrong when your father had told you all your life that it was what you should do?'

'Common sense... I knew exactly what I was doing... but I didn't even care anymore... I was too afraid of my father to step out of line.'

'...What did he do to you?' Hermione asked carefully.

'Why do you even care?'

'Because nobody should have the look in thier eyes that you have in yours.'

'What are you talking about?'

'The look that says "I shouldn't be here".'

'Hn... I should be in Azkaban.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because if it wasn't for me Dumbledor and a lot of others would still be alive... none of this would have happened if I had just stood up to my father...' Draco sighed, leaning against the wall.

'From what I hear he would have killed you if you had done that.'

'So, what's your point?'

'You would really rather you had died.'

'Nobody would miss me.'

'What about your mother?'

'She's dead now... like I said, nobody would hav-' Draco suddenly let out a strangled cry and stumled forward catching himself with one arm, the other firmly clutching his stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: This is not a one shot!... Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the story... If I did Fred and George would get a LOT more attention. -

**Author note:** Enjoy the yummy new chapter... no wait, don't eat it,-n-,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter:**

'What about your mother?'

'She's dead now... like I said, nobody would hav-' Draco suddenly let out a strangled cry and stumled forward catching himself with one arm, the other firmly clutching his stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

'Malfoy!' Hermione cried, running to him she took hold of his shoulder with both hands, he growled and pushed her away 'Don't touch me!' He gasped feeling as if his chest were about to cave in on itself, crushing his heart, killing him, slowly, painfully, he tried to shake images of death from his eyes, but since joining Voldemort those images had replaced the backs of his eyelids and every time he closed his eyes they were there to haunt him.

'What's wrong Malfoy?!' Hermione cried, not understanding why he would push her away, until she remembered this was Malfoy after all.

'Nothing, just leave me alone.' Draco hissed, pulling himself to his feet he slowly made his way down the hall. But Hermione, being Hermione, didn't heed his advice, electing to follow him instead. Draco, hearing footsteps shadowing his own, glanced over his shoulder at her 'Why are you following me?' He asked angrily.

'I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong.' She said stubbornly.

'It doesn't concern you.' He hissed, falling to his knees again.

'Malfoy, there is something seriously wrong, you can't even stay on your feet.' Hermione said, trying not to stare at the broken young man before her.

'I'll be fine... I just need to get to the infirmary...' He answered, staring at the floor as if he wished he could sink into it. He looked up in surprise when Hermione took his arm gently and tried to pull him to his feet 'I'll take you there.' She said simply, he looked back at the floor letting her help him up, they headed down the hall at a sluggish pace 'I can get there myself.' Draco said, trying to pull away.

'No you can't, don't be so stubborn Malfoy.' Hermione said, refusing to release his arm.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked cautiously.

'I don't know... Probably because you looked like you needed a little help and someone who didn't just look away from you... I guess.'

'Maybe you should.'

'Should what?' Hermione asked, slightly confused by hie vague use of words.

'Just look the other way.' Draco said softly.

'Why would I do that?' Hermione laughed

'You won't get hurt... you know what they say about playing with fire...'

'Look, I want to help you. Why can't you just accept that?' Hermione asked, sounding thoroughly frustrated.

'Never needed help before I guess... it's a little odd for me to accept help... especially since I think you should hate me...'

'I don't hate you Malfoy.' Hermione said, sounding offended.

'Well I gathered that when you decided to act as my crutch... but you should..' Draco said softly, trying not to lean on her too much. Hermione laughed 'Why should I Malfoy? Anyway I didn't think you would care whether or not I hated you?'

Draco didn't answer for several minutes making Hermione regret what she had said, she started to apoligize, but he stopped her 'No, you don't have to say anything... I guess I really deserved that one, I'm sorry...'

'No, it's ok... I shouldn't have said that...' Hermione said, followed by another long pause, that was again broken by Draco.

'Why are you apoligizing? I should be on my knees begging forgivness for all the insults I threw at you before.' Draco said, hanging his head.

'They were just words Malfoy... I shouldn't have let them bother me so much... besides it seems like it's been a lifetime since then...'

'It does seem like it has been a really long time since then.' Draco said, noting that they had reached thier destination, he forced himself to stand without her assistance 'Anyway, this is probably just a stomache ache... but thank you... for helping me...' He said almost hesitantly.

'Anytime.' Hermione said with a laugh, she walked off, glancing over her shoulder a few times, to make sure Malfoy was still standing, she felt her heart skip a beat when she caught him watching her, she wasn't sure if it was from fear or perhaps, something else, something much different, not to mention more complicated. She also didn't know why she had given up so easily when he dismissed her attention.

Draco watched Hermione until she turned the corner then he collapsed through the door, attracting the attention of a nurse who rushed immediately to his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author notes:**

I just realized how much I love making cliffhangers -; sorry... I'll try not to make the next one a cliffy, so don't spear me!... or anything like that...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... and blah blah blah.. all that disclaimer goodness...

**Author note**: I'm skipping the night because not only does nothing happen but I'm that author of this fanfic and I can skip stuff if I want! enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter:**

Draco watched Hermione until she turned the corner then he collapsed through the door attracting the attention of a nurse who rushed immediately to his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Hermione rose early as usual and was making her way to the classroom before any of the other students had even dressed, she entered the classroom, remembering that the day before Malfoy had been there before she arrived, but this time she found herself alone, this was the norm for the rest of the day, not once did she spot Malfoy's sullen face. It wasn't until supper that she was informed of the reason for his absence.

Fred and George came in late since they had been given detention for turning Longbottom into a mouse when Hermione's cat had been prowling about, nearly resulting in his demise. They sat in thier usual seats, planning some new prank or other between themselves.

'What did you two have to do this time?' Ron asked his older siblings.

'We had to clean all-'

'-the sheets in the infirmary,-'

'-and guess who was there.' They said in unison.

'I don't know.' Ron said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

'None other than-'

'-Draco Malfoy-'

'-they said he's been there-'

'-since yesterday afternoon,-'

'-but they wouldn't say why.' They both said, shrugging thier shoulders identically.

Not being able to contain herself any longer Hermione rose from her seat 'What did he say? Is he ok?' She cried.

'He didn't say anything-'

'-just sat on his bed-'

'-staring off into space.' They answered, Hermione stared at them for a moment, trying to figure out if they were trying to pull a prank, but they looked honest enough, and when the both rose thier left eyebrows questioning her glare she sat back down 'Did he... look ok?' She asked, poking at her food.

'He looked-'

'-a little down,-'

'-but he's looked like that-'

'-since he got back,-'

'-four days ago.'

Hermione Glanced at Harry then turned to Ron 'We should go see him.' She said, with a tone that left no room for debate, but Ron being... well Ron, asked: 'Why?'

'Because it's the right thing to do.' Hermione said, sitting back down.

'Really?... Am I missing something?'

'No, Ron, I just thought it would be nice to see... if he, maybe, has changed. That's all.' Hermione answered, shrugging.

'Ok, whatever you want Hermione.' Ron answered with a smile, convinced that his relationship with his girlfriend wasn't in danger.

Hermione smiled and rose to leave 'Are you coming then?' She ventured. Harry shook his head 'I've got extra homework I have to catch up on. You guys'll have to go alone. Sorry.' Ron stood 'I'm coming. Malfoy, sick? This I gotta see.'

'Ron! That's a horrible thing to say!'

'This coming from-'

'-the girl who punched Malfoy.' The twins countered, grinning like cheshire cats.

'Oh shut up you two, you're giving me a headache.'

'Oh dear Fred-'

'-we're giving her-'

'-a headache.'

'Stop!' Hermione growled before Ron pushed her out of the room, sending a death glare at the two mischief makers, they shrugged identically and started to eat.

'Those two just make me so mad sometimes.' Hermione said, walking down the hall with Ron hot on her heels 'Don't worry about it Hermione, they do that to everyone.'

'Ah, I think I'm just a little stressed...'

'Then how about we go somewhere? Just us.' Ron said, leaning on her shoulder.

'Really? We haven't gone to dinner alone in awhile.'

'I know, it was begining to bug me, so I got us reservations somewhere nice.'

'Where?' Hermione inquired excitedly, Ron grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist, he whispered in her ear 'It's a surprise.'

'Oh! You!' Hermione cried, pushing him away, but by her laughter he knew the effort was halfhearted, they stumbled into the infirmary and noticed draco immediately, him being the only other occupant of the room, he was staring at the wall with a blank expression.

'Hey, Malfoy.' Hermione said, sitting in the chair beside his bed, he slowly turned to her and blinked a few times 'Granger?...' He finally said 'What are you doing here?'

'Just came to see if you were alright.'

'Oh...ok...' He said, noticing a hand on her shoulder 'They said they'll let me leave later... they just had to mix up something for me...' he continued, following the arm attatched to the hand, finally reaching Ron's face, he stared for a minute, not an ounce of recognition 'Who are you?' He asked innocently.

'Very funny Malfoy.' Ron said, sounding irritated, but when Draco stared at him with an injured look Ron blinked, looking confused 'I'm Ron... You really don't remember me?' Draco shook his head 'They said I'm having amnesia spells... I may remember you later... and I may not... they're working on a potion or something for me...'

'Oh...' Ron said, still not quite understanding, but pretending he did.

'So what's wrong with you... exactly?' Hermione asked, drawing Draco's attention back to her.

'I dunno.' He said, shrugging.

'Well, it's got to be serious if you're suffering memory loss!' Hermione said, angered by Draco's attitude, at that moment Ron realized something 'Malfoy, why do you not remember me, but you do remember Hermione?'

'Who's Hermione?' Draco asked, causing Hermione to flinch

'I'm Hermione.' She answered.

'Oh... I thought your name was Granger...' He said, looking confused.

'That's my last name.'

Oh.. ok, Hermione.' Draco said with a half smile, after which Hermione nearly fell off her chair and Ron almost had a heart attack. Ron leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear 'I think he's lost it... we should get out of here.'

'Not yet Ron.' She whispered back, then she turned back to Draco 'I hope you feel better tomorrow Malfoy.' She said, standing to leave.

'See you in class Hermione.' He said with a little wave as Ron and Hermione quickly exited the room.

A few minutes after Ron and Hermione left a nurse came in with a terrifying looking potion, Draco eyed it warily before downing the contents. Only moments later he wished he had just decided to live with the amnesia spells because the foul smelling potion tasted more vile then it looked and smelled. The nurse refused to let him leave for another four hours to make sure the remedy worked properly. When he was finally allowed to leave, the nurse forced him to take several more bottles of 'Medicine.' as she so easily called it, instructing him to drink half of each vial every morning.

Draco went back to the Slytherin commonroom, hating the gloomy atmosphere, he remembered loving the green and silver trimmings, but now they just made him feel cold and empty, but thanks to his glaring at the wall nobody dared to approach him, thing the old Malfoy had come back, they couldn't help but pray that his glare wouldn't be directed at them, naturally, after stressing over keeping away from the brooding young man, they all went to bed early.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Ha! I'm evil!... O.o... oh yeah... it's "not" a cliff hanger...

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Jelly doughnit, I dun ownit.

**Author Note:** So sorry for the long wait!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter:**

Draco went back to the Slytherin commonroom, hating the gloomy atmosphere, he remembered loving the green and silver trimmings, but now they just made him feel cold and empty, but thanks to his glaring at the wall nobody dared to approach him, thing the old Malfoy had come back, they couldn't help but pray that his glare wouldn't be directed at them, naturally, after stressing over keeping away from the brooding young man, they all went to bed early.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Draco didn't know why but the day before, after regaining his memories, Ron's presence vexed him, he wanted to kill him slowly when he replayed the scene with the redhead practically dragging his... no... just Hermione...

'_When did I start calling her Hermione?...'_

The blonde haired young man couldn't figure out why he felt that way about the Weasley, he hadn't harbored dark feelings for anyone ( except, of course, his father ) since Voldemort's death. No matter what he did he couldn't see what was wrong, but in the end he decided it was the evil potion he was forced to take regularly that was making him think like a bloody madman.

After he had settled on an explanation he felt about seven hundred percent better. Although this troubling thought process took until late afternoon to end, at which point he dragged himself out of bed and attempted to salvage what was left of his dignity and go to the last class of the day, it trouble him that this last class he would have to share with Hermione, Harry and Ron, he didn't like the thought at all, because he realized that the after-effects of his potion ( that he had taken rather late ) would be kicking in about the time the class was half over.

Draco quickly determined that he would not let Ron's presence get to him, no matter what his potion induced thoughts said.

Upon entering the classroom and seeing the object of his discomfort he thought his resolve may melt, but all the stares he recieved from nearly every student in the room knocked any other thoughts out of his head. He knew what all the other students thought of him, and fought to regain his compusure under the intense stares, he sat in a desk shakily and took out his book, setting it on his desk, he opened it to the page he knew them to be on and read it to himself, even though he had read it already the night before, he dreeaded looking up and seeing the glares, he also read because it distracted him from the whispers that were circulating throughout the room, unfortunately the teacher was away so the whispers weren't stopped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked over her shoulder when Draco entered the room, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips upon seeing his apparent recovery. She turned back to her work, glad that she would be able to concentrate, but that was not to be. The other students didn't seem too happy that Draco was back, even the Slytherins were whispering, she glanced over at Draco who appeared to be reading intently, unfortunately the whispers didn't stop, after a minute of this she couldn''t take it anymore.

Hermione stood, slamming her book on her desk she hissed 'Will you all kindly shut it?! It's not like one of us, in this room, is perfect!' She shoved her book into her bag and stormed out of the room. With a look on her face that anyone who saw it swore such a look could shatter stone. Draco glanced up and was relieved to find that his classmates had returned to thier work.

Draco waited until everyone else had left before he dragged himself from his desk, he passed Harry and Ron in the hall, they were talking about the next quidditch match against Slytherin, they stopped talking until he had passed them, then they resumed thier chatter. Draco slipped out to the quidditch field and sat on a bench overlooking the open space, he pulled up his sleeve and glared at the mark on his arm, wishing it away, blaming it for the way people looked at him, for the way they whispered to one another not caring whether or not he heard what they thought of him. He heard a step behind him and glanced over his shoulder, pulling his sleeve over his arm quickly, trying to hide the mark.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked, walking up to him. He looked away 'Nothing... What are you doing?'

'Nothing...' Hermione answered, there was a long silence until Hermione broke it 'Really, what are you doing out here?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'I'm curious, indulge me.' She answered sarcastically, sitting beside him, he slid to the edge of the bench and eyed her warily 'Why are you even talking to me Herm-' He caught his blunder and paused, trying to cover it with a cough 'Granger...' He ammended, she stared at him curiously for a moment, then decided to answer his question 'You know why.' She said softly.'

'Enlighten me.'

'You look... so alone.. Draco...' She said, looking away from him. Draco stared at the girl for several moments, trying to process what she had said, then he turned to stare at the bench on the other side of him 'I deserve to be alone.' he whispered, Hermione whipped around and grabbed him by the shoulders so tightly he winced from the pain 'Nobody like you deserves to be alone, you didn't mean to hurt anyone, you regret what you did, you shouldn't have to suffer for your father anymore. And why must you insist on suffering alone?!'

'Because I am alone!' Draco shouted back standing over her 'Nobody really cares, not even you, you're just trying to make yourself look better by standing up for poor, helpless, pitiful Malfoy!' He straightened and turned around, he took a step away, but froze and turned back to her when Hermione grabbed his sleeve 'You're wrong.' she whispered, staring through her tears into his clouded eyes 'I do care, and I don't care what anyone thinks or says, I want to help you.'

'I don't need you or anyone else feeling sorry for me Hermione.' Draco said and silently walked away.

Hermione watched him walk away and, not knowing why, when he left her sight she burst into tears 'Draco.' She whispered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry grabbed their brooms and headed out to the quidditch field, they were hoping to get in some practice before the season actually started. They reaced the field without incident, until Ron happened to look down from his broom to see Hermione talking to Draco in the stands 'What's that git up to?' He muttered to himself, glaring at Draco. He saw Draco towering over Hermione, he was yelling something, but Ron couldn't make out what was being discussed, when Hermione stopped Draco from leaving Ron decided to interrupt, but he didn't reach the stands until Draco was gone. Ron wasn't surprised to find that Hermione was crying, he reached out to comfort her when she whispered the one word Ron had always feared and dreaded hearing her say, he took a step backward and fell onto the bench, Hermione must have sensed his presence because she tunrned to him and wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve 'Ron, what are you doing here?' she asked, sniffling.

'I saw you talking to Malfoy, are you ok, what did he say to you?'

'It's nothing Ron... I just took it too hard... I... I want to help him.. but I can't if he won't talk to me...' she said softly, she moved and sat next to him 'I don't know what to do.' Ron sighed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head 'Don't think about him, he's just a jerk.' Hermione pulled away and stard at Ron sternly 'That's not true, he's changed, he just needs someone to understand him... I thought you would understand... me...'

Ron opened his mouth, but couldn't form a coherent sentence so he shut it again 'You're right Hermione... I don't understand why you'd want to help him, after all he's done to you.'

'He needs someone... If not me, who?' She whispered, Ron didn't have an answer so he stayed silent, but a thought did occur to him 'Hermione... you love me don't you?'

'What kind of question is that? Of course I do.' She answered, kissing him softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco was sure that he was out of sight of red-headed temptress _'What the hell?... Herm... Granger's!' _sight he let himself fall back against the wall, he looked around the corner to see Ron had somehow appeared, he felt a strange twist in the pit of his stomace when Hermione threw her arms around the Weasley, he leaned back against the wall taking deep breaths, trying to keep from screaming, but whan he looked back again he wished he had waited longer, his eyes focused on the couple just as they were sharing a kiss, Draco knew he had never felt the same before, the one person who claimed to care about him didn't need anything from him, he didn't understand, having grown up with people who only helped someone else if the reward was greater for them than it was for the person they "helped", but what bothered him more wasn't the fact that she wasn't trying to use him, but the fact that after that short moment he hated the Weasley even more than he ever had before, not being able to stand the scene before him anymore he turned and ran, he didn't even notice Harry when he collided with him, he picked himself up and kept running, he took several deserted secret passages until he reached his room and colapsed on his bed just when he could no longer hold back the tears, he didn't even understand why he was crying, but when his tears had subsided he determined that it was from all the stress and confusion of the last few days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: **Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** ... sigh Harry Potter doesn't belong to me...

**Author Note:** -; sorry for taking so long with this chapter... but I needed to rethink the story a little so it won't be too short hopefully it won't drag on and on now though... probably only end up a few more chappies... maybe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter:**

Draco didn't even notice Harry when he collided with him, he picked himself up and kept running, he took several deserted secret passages until he reached his room and colapsed on his bed just when he could no longer hold back the tears, he didn't even understand why he was crying, but when his tears had subsided he determined that it was from all the stress and confusion of the last few days

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

When Draco dragged himself from his bed late the next morning he was glad the nurse had told all his teachers that he shouldn't attend classes unless he felt well enough, and he really really really didn't feel he could go to any classes... at least any classes he shared with Hermione or Ron.

He realized that he had admitted to himself sometime while tossing in the dark the night before that he must be harboring feelings for Hermione... Exactly what those feelings were he wasn't quite sure, but he did know that what he felt was more than mere affection.

Draco opened his notebook to see which classes he would be able to attend undisturbed, the only class happened to be defense against the dark arts... and he didn't exactly want to deal with that so after much thought and debating with himself he fell back onto his bed. On top of the covers and fully clothed, he fell asleep again.

The next day Draco decided to break his practically hermit-like solitude and go for a walk to get a breath of fresh air and clear his pounding head. He didn't plan on running into anyone since he had made a point of going out during morning classes, but Fate it seems, had other plans in his devious little mind.

Draco walked aimlessly around until he came to the edge of the lake, he leaned against a tree, sliding to the ground to rest his legs, he was determined to stay awake, but his determination wasn't as strong as his unconscious desire to sleep, he opened his eyes to find that the sun was begining to sink bewond the horizon, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled around the tree nearly upsetting the other occupant of the area, she looked up at him in surprise "Draco?... wha-... how did you get here?"

"I've been here most of the day." He answered taking a few steps backward and glancing into the bushes where he was sure he had heard something stirring.

"Oh... you haven't been coming to classes..." Hermione said, turning back to her book.

"I haven't been feeling very well..."

"I'm sorry."

"Feh, Whatever... What are you doing?"

"What does in look like?"

"Hmm... Looks like you're hiding..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it Hermione, you have the look of someone who's hiding." Draco stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh? And I suppose you would know."

"Yes." Draco answered, not even bothering to try and deny it, hoping instead to prove his point.

"What are you hiding from?"

"Why should I tell you?" Draco asked, feeling the familiar pain in his gut starting to claw at his nerves.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why won't you just answer instead of asking another question?"

Draco winced, then sighed "Fine... This will go in circles otherwise... Nobody was ever there for me... They wanted only to use me and cause me pain... nobody ever took a moment to listen or even try to understand me..."

"Well, I'm here and I want to listen, so tell me."

"That's some logic." Draco laughed, causing him to fall, but he covered it up by sitting back against the tree behind him.

"Yeah, well if you think of something better let me know." Hermione chuckled.

"... You're... rather bossy... aren't you?"

"Better than being all high and mighty and pushing away the people who try to help you." Hermione countered haughtily.

"How else should I act, that's how I was raised 'If you don't trust anybody they can't betray your trust'... It used to make sense... but now I think it was just another of my father's games to torment me..."

"...You can trust me Draco."

"And why should I? When have you ever given me a reason?"

"Right now. You have probably told me more about yourself than you ever told anyone else."

"Argh! Why do you insist on always butting into my business anyway Granger?" Draco demanded, clutching his stomach, her next words however blocked out all pain, and any other feelings "Because I love you!" Hermione cried. Draco froze, his fingernails digging into his palms "What did you just say?" He whispered, almost afraid he had been hearing things.

"I said 'I love you'." Hermione elaborated, standing up and taking a step toward him. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't simply denied what she had blurted out. Perhaps the reason was that she had been getting frusterated and angry at him for not answering her or maybe she had felt that way all along, all she knew was that she wanted to save Malfoy from whatever he was suffering.

"...Why?" Draco asked, feeling a shiver run up his spine.

"I don't know, I just do... Tell me what's wrong."

Draco glanced at her, wanting very much to keep the information she was asking for to himself, but when he saw her eyes, filled with worry and, he cringed when he saw, a little fear, but he looked deeper and realized it wasn't fear of him, but fear for him, he sighed "It's not important." He said softly, knowing he couldn't accept her help, becausing accepting her would be admitting he was too weak to help himself, and he was afraid still more that his past would catch up to him and she could be hurt as a result. Hermione reached out and took his arm gently "Just let me help you." She said sternly.

"No!" Draco cried, pushing her away roughly he turned away quickly so that she wouldn't see the tears threatening to betray his feelings "I don't need anyone's help least of all yours Granger!" Then he steeled himself for something he knew would keep them apart, hurt her and thus save her in the end, the one thing she had hoped to never hear him say again "You filthy mudblood..." He muttered and slowly made his way up the hill to Hogwarts..

Hermione watched him leave, with tears in her eyes she gathered up her books and went back to her commonroom, trying her best to hide her feelings, but dreading a meeting with Ron. Unlike Draco however she was spared another encounter of such a delicate nature and made it safely to bed that night.

Draco however was not so lucky, he made his way silently to the observation tower, berating himself for being such a moron as to practically rack, hang and quarter the one person who might care. He had just placed his foot on the top step of the stairs to his destination when the full force of her words hit him "She loves me?" he whispered "... Impossible... I saw her with that redheaded..." He groaned and shook his head "Not thinking about it right now." He said in a light singsong tone. When he walked through the entrance he realized that he wasn't the only one there. The other occupant turned to face him.

Draco gasped and caught the banister to keep from falling, he looked up at the man, trying his hardest not to let him see how afraid he was. Standing there before him was the one and only person he had always feared more than anyone, his father, Lucius Malfoy.

**End Chapter 5**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **Please Review!!! -


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **This is the disclaimer, the part of the chapter where I tell you I don't own the story and you laugh at my stupidity for repeating it in every... single... chapter -...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author note:** I would like to take this oppertunity to point out that I know I made the characters sooooo not like the real ones... but that's just how it happens when you make stuff up as you go... and it could happen!... And I Know Hermione's hair is really brown! Gah!... sigh whatever...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter: **

Draco gasped and caught the banister to keep from falling, he looked up at the man, trying his hardest not to let him see how afraid he was. Standing there before him was the one and only person he had always feared more than anyone, his father, Lucius Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"F-Father?..." Draco stammered.

Lucius nodded and took a step toward his son "Draco." He whispered holding out his hand, Draco looked at it questioningly, noting how it seemed transparent, almost etherial "Why are you here?" He asked, cringing away from Lucius' outstretched hand.

"Do I need a reason?

"You... I mean... How did you escape from Azkaban?" Draco asked walking inside and leaning against the wall, he supressed a shudder.

"You know me, I just couldn't stand it there anymore." Lucius laughed darkly.

"But how did you escape?" Draco asked, stressing every word.

"It doesn't matter... What have you been up to? Terrorizing your classmates as usual I hope." Lucius grinned, causing Draco to shiver again, wondering how he had ever looked up to this man.

"Not exactly. I've... been sick." He sighed. Lucius scoffed "Nonsense, you've never been sick a day in your life."

"W-well... I-I..." Lucius frowned "Tch, stop stammering boy. I have a job for you to do."

"...What..." Draco paused to compose himself, then continued "What is it?..." He asked slowly, dreading what the man might say.

Lucius grinned making Draco's skin crawl unpleasantly "I want you to kill the mudblood, Hermione Granger." He stated grinning ( as if it's even possible O.o ) wider.

Draco stared in surprise "Why?" He asked after a long silence.

"Don't question me boy." Lucius hissed, swinging his fist at him. Despite the painful clenching in the pit of his stomache Draco managed to dodge, much to his and more so to Lucius' surprise.

"Well, you did always come up with new ways to surprise me boy."

"One would think... That you are never surprised..."

"I would be very much surprised if you refused this mission."

"To be sure."

There was a curious glint in Lucius' eye as he stepped back "I'll be going then." he stated flatly, slipping into the shadows he vanished.

Draco groaned and slid to the floor, wondering why his problems always seemed to be much greater than anyone else's... Probably, he thought to himself, because they were his, it didn't take him long however to recover and begin plotting how to protect Hermione. He knew without question it wasn't an option to kill her as his father had ordered, but he had to keep up the pretense so Lucius wouldn't become suspicious and keep him away from Hermione. He knew that if he was close to her then he would be able protect her without having to tell her she was in grave danger. The only problem was that he had recently, very effectively pushed her farther away than he ever had before. He didn't know how he was going to win her trust. What he did know was that he desperately needed to apologize to her, although he didn't want her to get hurt he knew that the only way to protect her was to be close to her. Also (and perhaps more importantly) he didn't particularly cherish the thought of her hating him forever.

The troubled Malfoy didn't get up the courage to confront Hermione for two days, a phenominal amount of time for him to worry about talking to anyone, he was sure that never in the entire history of the world had any Malfoy taken so long to confess to someone... then he wondered when he had decided to confess to her and fought with himself for another day while he lay in the infirmary.

By the time he had finally decided what he was going to do he couldn't for the life of him find Hermione, he spent most of the day looking for her, then feeling rather silly and not the least bit bright he headed for the library where she would (of course) most likely be. Sure enough there she was, curled up on a windowseat, far away from all the other students. Draco slowly approached her, admiring the way she twisted her hair slowly around her finger while she read, he hated interrupting her but he didn't know if he'd get another chance to talk to her "Hermione." He said softly.

(( By now eeeeeveryone knew Lucius escaped from Azkaban ))

Hermione looked up slowly, blinking a few times before settling her features into a frown "What do you want?" She shot at him vehemently.

"I want to talk to you." Draco offered

"Oh really, now you want to talk in a civilized manner?"

"Hermione, it's important." Draco said, trying not to sound like he was begging. Hermione sighed heavily and closed her book, carefully marking the page, she looked up at him with mock sincerity. Draco shot her an irritated look "In the hall..."

"Oh... that important huh?" Hermione said, turning serious instantly.

"Yes."

"...Ok." Hermione said softly, standing. She set her book on the seat and followed Draco trailing behind him into the hall, they walked for a few minutes until they reached a deserted hall, then Draco spun on his heel and stared at her intently, whipping out his wand he pointed it at her and mumbled a spell before she could react, a soft blue light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit her squarely in the chest, but she didn't feel a thing. Draco smiled at the apparent success of the spell, but his bubble shattered when he looked at Hermione's face again, she was glaring at him. He thought then that he should have explained first "It's a protective spell." He said quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked, then mentally kicked herself for not thinking before getting angry... although she was still a little angry he hadn't asked before casting a spell of any kind on her, as if reading her thoughts Draco broke in "I know I should have asked first, but I was a bit nervous.

"Yuo get nervous?"

"Only sometimes." Draco said pointedly.

"... So what was the spell for?"

"To protect you from... Dark magic..." Draco said, now thinking that it may have been a bad idea after all to confront her.

"But Voldemort is dead..."

"Yes, but he wasn't the only person able to use Dark Magic you know."

"Of course... but why would you be worried about me?"

"This is where it gets interesting." Draco laughed nervously "You see... after our little fight of sort-"

"Little fight?"

"Ok, I was a bloody moron... anyway... I went to the observatory... and my father was there." Hermione held up her hand "You saw him and you never thought to tell anyone?"

"... I..."

"You're afraid of him."

"Yeah... Well.. you would be too if you'd... never mind that, he was there to tell me to kill you."

"What did you say?"

"It's more what I didn't say... I didn't say no." Draco said hanging his head.

Hermione frowned "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to protect you."

"Wouldn't it have been better if you hadn't told me then?"

"No... you would have still been angry with me for trying to protect you by calling you names and waiting around for days to..." Draco trailed off and Hermione couldn't catch anything else.

"Don't you trail off in the middle of a sentence when my life is in danger!" Hermione cried. Draco's head snapped up, his eyes seeming to look into her soul, and he shouted "Hermione, I love you!" not even caring anymore whether or not someone heard.

"What?..." Hermione murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

Draco took a few steps forward, holding his hand out to her "Please don't say I'm too late." He said, then his words crushed him with thier true meaning and he couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice "Please don't leave me alone Hermione."

"Draco I... I think.. I've always loved you..." Hermione said softly, holding out her hand, Draco took another step toward her and stopped, dropping his hand, he simply stood there, staring into her eyes. They didn't speak a word for a seemingly endless amount of time, then Hermione stepped close clasping his hand in her's "I truely love you." She whispered leaning against him, she closed her eyes and listened to his wildly beating heart. Draco smiled and wrapped his free arm around her "Took us long enough to realize it didn't it?" he chuckled, lifting her face to his, she smiled up at him and standing on her toes she pressed her lips to his, if just hugging her had made his heart skip, he was sure that kissing her had made it stop altogether.

Although they should have, neither of them expected what happened next.

**End Chapter 6**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:** Longer chapter no?... and yeeessss I very much enjoy my evil cliffhangers... so I leave you with the consolation that although I may sometimes take forever to finish a new chapter I will never abandon my post!!!

Feed my Muse, send Reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **-zombie mode- Doooooooooooon't oooooooown... -zombie moan- ... Brrrrrraaaaainnnnsssssssssss

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot of stuff going on and I rethought the next few chapters too many times --;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter: **

Draco smiled and wrapped his free arm around her "Took us long enough to realize it didn't it?" he chuckled, lifting her face to his, she smiled up at him and standing on her toes she pressed her lips to his, if just hugging her had made his heart skip, he was sure that kissing her had made it stop altogether.

Although they should have, neither of them expected what happened next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

"Draco." Hermione whispered, seeing that they were no longer the only ones occupying the hall, as if sensing danger Draco's arms tightened around her

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered, then he pushed her away, turning to the other.

"Crucio." Ron hissed. The spell hit Draco in the chest, the sickly green light melting into him. Ron became more angry when the spell that should have sent the Malfoy writhing in pain seemed to have no effect. Draco drew his wand with a fluid flick of his wrist.

"Imperio." Draco murmured, Ron released the spell. Draco flicked his wrist once , then slipped his wand back into his robes.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Ron asked furiously snatching his wand off the ground at his feet.

"Seeing as you used the Cruciatus on me I saw it fitting to use something just as good... So you would know I won't snitch on you of course."

"...What's going on here...?"

"Well... If you must know I was about to ask you to go away so we could get back to it... but I suppose this will have to do..." He flicked his wand out and pointing it at Ron said: "Incarcerous." Ron was immediately thrown to the ground wrapped tightly in what looked to be miles of rope.

"What the hell?!?" He shouted, struggling in vain to loosen his bonds.

"Well... I don't think you're ready to hear what's going on... but now that I think about it... you don't need to ask since you kinda intruded while we were kissing an-"

"You kissed her?!?"

"Oh... so you didn't see that... oops..." Draco chuckled

"Draco.. you're making it worse..." Hermione hissed.

"Riiiiight... like he wouldn't have found out... well now you know Weasley... bye bye!" Draco called, practically dragging Hermione down the hall.

"Come back here you bastard!!" Ron shouted when he realised what was going on, not knowing that someone else had decided to walk down that very corridor.

"Hey Ronnikins." George said sweetly, pinching Ron's cheek.

"Let go and untie me you ass!" Ron growled.

"Alright alright noo need to be hostile." George said, drawing his wand painfully slowly.

"Hurry up!" Ron yelled.

"Who got you?" George asked trying to buy a second while he remembered the spell.

"Malfoy. Now quit stalling."

"Ok, ok I got it. Diffindo." He said, the ropes tore and fell off Ron who was up and running before George could think of something witty to say... which means he was gone reeeeeeally fast.

"Odd... usually he lets me have my fun... Oh well..." He shrugged and hopped off to find his twin.

Ron wasn't sure of where he was going, all he knew was that after the initial shock wore off he needed more than a simple explaination.

Draco and Hermione also had one thought on thier minds as they raced throught the halls. "Escape Ron's wrath." The thought of them having to face him eventually never crossed thier minds.

"Here Hermione!" Draco cried, pulling her into a room the door of which looked like a wall from the outside, they stood silently watching the door until Ron flew by, then they sighed with relief.

Hermione, being the sensible girl she is asked "You know we'll have to face him eventually right?"

"Of course." Draco answered with a smirk "I'd just rather it not be now." He brushed his fingers along her jawline, tipping her face to his he planted a soft kiss on her lips "Right now I'd like to just be with you."

Hermione blushed and tore her eyes from his "Draco... what are we doing?... How is this ever going to work?"

"We'll find a way." Draco stated wrapping his arms around her "Even if you don't want to be with me Hermione... As long as I draw breath I'll be there to protect you."

"Don't say that Draco!" Hermione cried clutching the front of his robes "I will never leave you."

"But there are a million reasons why you should." Draco sighed

"But I only need one to stay." Hermione whispered looking up at him, tears glistening in her eyes

"Hermione... I..." He paused "I may not always be here Hermione..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my love, it's... complicated..." Draco whispered, pulling away he walked to the single window on the far wall and gazed out over the lake. Hermione watched him for a moment then slipping beside him she took his arm, leaning against him. "Please tell me Draco. What's happening to you?"

"I'd rather not have to tell you." Draco whispered, refusing to look at her.

Hermione wrapped her arm around him turning his face to hers, she brushed the tears from his cheek with her thumb "Please tell me." Draco pushed her away "I can't." He murmured. Hermione turned and grasped the windowsill "You... You're dying aren't you?" She whispered, fighting to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"What makes you ask that?" Draco asked curiously turning to her, she continued gazing out the window and answered "Are you kidding? I'm not blind, you have been making daily trips to the infirmary and you collapsed right in front of me the other day... and now you're talking like you're going to die."

"I won't lie to you Hermione... I am dying." Draco siad softly. Hermione turned to him, tears streaking her cheeks, she ran to him, throwing her arms around him "I love you Draco... What is it that is threatening to take you away?" she sobbed tightening her arms around him, her tears soaking through his robes.

"It's my father." Draco spat, his voice venemous.

"Your father? Did he threaten you?" Hermione asked tightening her grip again.

"Well yes... but that's not why I'm in this state... It's what he did to me before he was sent to Azkaban... He did many horrible things to me... but the one thing he enjoyed most was when I failed him... he would use unforgivable curses... most of all the Cruciatus... Shit!..." He paused to collect his thoughts "Forgive my outburst Hermione." He murmured "But I must go to my room as soon as possible to get my medicine... Ron's curse will be taking effect in a few minutes..."

"Ok..." Hermione said, taking his hand. Draco smiled at her and they raced from the room.

**End Chapter 7**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **Ooh... this chapter seems to have a lighter tone to it... oh well... Oh, for the record (again)... I know the characters are very not themselves... that's the power of being the one writing the story babeh!!!... And I will explain Hermione having red hair in the next chapter... for all you people who complained . lol

heh heh heh... I watch too much anime... I keep being tempted to put anime-ish stuff in here... which I don't think would be appreciated by the non anime fans lol

REVIEW!!!!! -


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author note:** Yes... this chapter took a very long time... and it's not really that long... sorry -;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter: **

"Well yes... but that's not why I'm in this state... It's what he did to me before he was sent to Azkaban... He did many horrible things to me... but the one thing he enjoyed most was when I failed him... he would use unforgivable curses... most of all the Cruciatus... Shit!..." He paused to collect his thoughts "Forgive my outburst Hermione." He murmured "But I must go to my room as soon as possible to get my medicine... Ron's curse will be taking effect in a few minutes..."

"Ok..." Hermione said, taking his hand. Draco smiled at her and they raced from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Draco led Hermione through a maze of hidden tunnels throughout Hogwarts, after the first few minutes she was lost, but he seemed to know exactly where they were headed.

Just when Hermione was beginning to wonder if they were really going to his room he pushed open a panel and stepped out into a room of green and silver. He dropped her hand and raced to the nightstand and unlocking the top drawer with a key he produced from his pocket he unlocked it and took out one of the bottles of purple liquid and drank it quickly, making a face as the slightly gelatinous potion slid down his throat.

"Now... We should probably get the confrontation with Weasley over with..."

"Yeah... I wonder how he'll take it..." Hermione muttered, biting her fingernails

"I'm sure it'll be fine... Besides... I could tie him up first so he doesn't try anything stupid..." Draco chuckled moving across the room to her he wrapped his arms around her waist "Don't worry too much love."

Hermione smiled, hugging Draco tightly then they slipped back into the secret passage.

Though they searched everywhere they couldn't seem to be able to find Ron so they decided to wait until dinner to talk to him although that meant letting everyone else know about them but surprisingly to Hermione Draco didn't seem to care at all. She on the other hand was a little apprehensive at the thought of everyone knowing what she had tried for so long to hide.

Draco secretly was slightly worried as well, knowing he couldn't use any permanent spells on the Weasley in the presence of all the teachers, until he decided he 'could' settle for a simple binding spell. Once he realized this he felt much better and was determined to spend the entire next day with Hermione free of worry.

"Hermione." Draco whispered as they walked down the corridor to the dining hall "Do you want to go do something with me tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. We could go down to Hogsmeade and throw stones at people walking by,-" Draco shrugged

"And act innocent when they look?" Hermione finished for him

"Exactly!" Draco beamed "...But really... want to go do something?"

"I don't really care where we go Draco." Hermione said looking up at him with a smile.

They stood still for a moment, looking at one another like they were the only two people in the world. It didn't take them long however to notice the utter silence and the two realized where they were, they both blushed and pulled away from each other.

Entering the hall they were very aware that every eye in the room was apon them. Draco huffed and strode down the center isle with Hermione in tow, straight up to Ron, he bowed, trying his best not to seem sarcastic, but he couldn't help but taste the irony. "Sorry Weasley, but it seems as if I have stolen something from you." He said politely then straightening he said dangerously, narrowing his eyes "But if you even attempt to take her from me you'll regret it."

Hermione looked up at Draco in alarm "Draco." She whispered softly

Draco looked down at her, his expression softening "Don't worry." He said assuringly, and with that he turned, Hermione holding onto his arm, and left a stunned Ron to process the day's events.

Hermione laughed, running down the practically abandoned street.

Draco strolled along behind her, admiring how she had changed, and not only in his eyes. Her hair was no longer the birds nest it had once been, her long tresses reached her knees and flew in whisps behind her. When she stopped and spun to face him, noting his stare she smiled and turning again she continued down the street, stopping in front of a shop she stared through the window until Draco caught up with her "What is it." He asked, scanning the jewelry displays with disintrest.

Hermione blushed and pointed to a pendant in the corner of the window. "Isn't it just perfect?" She asked

Draco let his eyes fall to the small Ruby and Topaz necklace "You want that?" He asked incredulously

Hermione looked away "Well... It's... It's just tha-" Draco turned and went into the shop, coming out a few minutes later and placed a small box in her hand, looking away indifferently.

Hermione opened the box and gasped, not only had he given her the necklace, but he had also purchased a matching set of earrings, a ring, and a bracelet. "Draco... you didn't have to..."

"I know..." Draco turned to her and deftly took the nacklace from the box and slipped behind her, he draped the pendant around her neck and whispered in her ear "I got it because it looks amazing on you and you would never have asked for it." She pulled her hair aside and he clasped it.

Hermione turned around "I don't need 'things' to be happy you know." She stated

"I do know. And as I said before I didn't exactly get it for you. No. I got it for me." He said, clasping the bracelet on her wrist and walked off down the street "Oh and just so you know." He added over his shoulder "I put a spell on then so not only can you not remove them. I will know where you are at all times and if you are safe..."

Hermione caught up with him "Isn't that a little extreme?" She asked, a slight bit of venom in her tone

"Call me over protective..." Draco replied "But when my father is involved... there is no such thing." His dark expression faded quickly and he smiled, changing the subject "Don't know about you, but I'm famished." He continued walking down the street.

Hermione stared after him for a moment, the same look in her eyes that had been in his as he watched her, then she raced to catch up with him, wrapping her arms around one of his she leaned against him "What did you have in mind?" She chirped

"Hm... No idea," He answered with a laugh. Hermione laughed with him, neither of them knowing that it might be the last time they would laugh together.

"Ron, there's nothing you can do... he must have done something to her to make her like him, and until we find out what it is we can't reverse it." Harry said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder comfortingly.

They were back in their commonroom after following Hermione and Draco on their date. Ron had suffered through and Harry had watched his friend literally deteriorate

"We have to do something, whatever he's up to... what if he's going to kill her?" Ron asked pulling his knees up to his chest

"I don't know... but we will find out why he's doing this."

"Harry... I don't know what I'll do without her..." Ron said, burying his face in his hands

"I know Ron... I know." Harry said, staring into the fire with a dark look

Ron let his hands fall "She never looked at me the way she looks at him... If it's only a spell... Why... How could she look at him like that?"

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said, kissing her lightly, she pulled away "Goodnight Draco." She said softly, slipping through the door. The moment the door closed the confrontation began.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed

"It's none of your business really." She replied, pushing him aside

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to Ron?" He asked the anger in his voice seeping theough her

"Yes... I know... But... I... can't love Ron... I thought I did before... but... that was before... before I really knew him..."

"Him?"

"Draco... He's so different from what we thought."

"No he isn't! He's fooling you! Really Hermione, how could you fall for that charade?!"

"He's not lying to me! His father wants him to kill me, but he won't do it."

"He told you that?" Harry asked in surprise

"Yes. Draco is willing to put himself in danger to protect me, he thought that by staying away from me he would be keeping me safe... but then his father showed up and ordered him to kill me..."

"How could you believe him? He's just trying to lure you into a false sense of security. Then he'll kill you. That's how people like him are!"

"You don't even know him."

"But I know what he's done. Don't forget he helped kill Dumbledore."

"He was supposed to kill Dumbledore himself, but he couldn't do it! That's why Snape killed Dumbledore!" Hermione snapped

This was news to Harry, after all noone had been given the details of Dumbledore's death, only who was involved "What?... He was supposed to..." Harry stammered

"Yes. But he didn't."

"Then... but... I still don't understand why you'd leave Ron for him..."

"I don't either." Hermione said softly "There's something there... I don't know what it is... but when I'm with him I feel... alive..." Hermione chuckled "Don't I sound silly?" She asked, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair

"No." Harry said, with such sincerity that Hermione opened her eyes to stare at him. He continued "I guess until now I couldn't see it... but it was always there... you've always had something for him... expalins why you'd get so mad at him when he did something stupid... maybe he was always the way you see him now... but like you... it couldn't be seen..."

"Maybe..." Hermione said softly, then she silently went to bed, leaving Harry to ponder.

**End Chapter 8**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **Yes, I know the characters aren't exactly like the ones in the book, but that's what I do. I take characters and up their personalities P lol

**Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Not mine blah blah blah.. and all that jazz

--

**Author note:** I've changed the way I split when Fred and George are talking. Now ( - ) represents the switching between them. Enjoy! ( On another note, this fanfic is only "loosely" based on the actual story… just thought I should mention that so as to avoid any misunderstandings )

--

**Last Chapter: **

"No." Harry said, with such sincerity that Hermione opened her eyes to stare at him. He continued "I guess until now I couldn't see it... but it was always there... you've always had something for him... explains why you'd get so mad at him when he did something stupid... maybe he was always the way you see him now... but like you... it couldn't be seen..."

"Maybe..." Hermione said softly and then she silently went to bed, leaving Harry to ponder.

--

**Chapter 9**

"Do you know what I think?" Ron asked pulling off his nightshirt. Harry had just relayed to him the conversation he'd had with Hermione the night before.

"What do you think?" Harry sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed hanging his head.

"I think she's completely lost it, you heard him threaten me yesterday."

"Well... he didn't exactly say he'd do anything to you... so does it really count as a threat?" Harry asked, raising his head.

"Coming from Malfoy it does."

"Ron... maybe you're looking at this the wrong way... After all, Hermione has the right to choose who she wants to be with, right?"

"Well, yes... unless it's that bastard!" Ron huffed, pulling his robe on, he strode out of the room.

Harry sighed and threw his robe around his shoulders "This is going to be a long day." He murmured.

Ron was looking forward to confronting Draco, but was dissappointed when he failed to show up to any of his classes, it was nearing the end of the day when he ran into Fred and George as they were coming out of the Infirmary after paying for yet another of their practical jokes going bad.

"Hey Ronnikins!" Fred called, George grinned

"You'll be happy to know - Malfoy has been - In the Infirmary all day." They both chuckled, falling into step with Ron.

"Again?"

"Yes - He fainted on the way - to Divination."

"What's wrong with him?"

"We thought you'd never ask." They said in unison, grinning wickedly.

"Well?"

The twins burst out laughing at this then said through their bursts of mirth "We don't know! - I don't think - he even knows, the last few times he's - come in he's been so out of it - he didn't even know his own name..." They both stopped laughing abruptly and looked at one another thoughtfully "Strange thing though... - the last two times... even though he was - as brainless as a stick... he kept asking for..." They paused then said together "Hermione."

"What?..." Ron hissed

"It wasn't us!" The twins cried defensively, backing away

"That bastard!" Ron screamed, racing off down the hall

"Was it something we said?" George asked, glancing at Fred. Fred shrugged, then grinned wickedly "I think I have an idea for a special, special gift for someone." They both chuckled darkly and slipped off down the hall to plot their next victim's social demise.

"That jerk, ever since first year..." Ron hissed, stalking down the corridor. Other students took one look at him and gave him a wide berth. His eyes could have burned holes through the walls if he hadn't been walking so quickly.

Harry walked out of a classroom and Ron nearly collided with him, but ignored him and strode past him. Harry fell into step with the stormy redhead "Are you still angry, Ron?" He asked, giving his friend a sidelong glance.

"Of course I'm bloody angry!" Ron shouted, walking faster "That bastard stole Hermione!"

"Not exactly... she went to him you know..."

"What?..." Ron stopped and glared at Harry

"Oh you know..."

"Enlighten me."

"How about 'We should go see him... because it's the right thing to do.' Really Ron, you couldn't see it?" Harry asked, refusing to look at Ron.

Ron looked dejected "Do... do you really think this is the end?" he asked

"...Probably." Harry said softly, watching Ron walk away.

If Ron and Harry had been hoping for a peaceful confrontation they were out of luck, they cornered Draco in the library sitting in a window in the far back corner, his elbow on his knee, palm holding his head up, his eyes flitted up for a moment then he looked back to his book. When they refused to leave until he agreed to listen to what they had to say. He simply nodded and gestured that they sit in the window as well, they naturally refused.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron snapped

"Calm down Ron." Harry whispered holding him back

"What do you mean?" Draco asked leafing through his book absently

"You can't possibly care for Hermione." Ron huffed

Draco snapped his book and stood, towering over Ron he hissed "And how would you know something like that Ron? Did you truly love her?"

"Of course I did!"

"Hush Ron, you're going to get us into trouble." Harry hissed

"Yes and we wouldn't want that would we?" Draco chuckled

Ron threw himself forward and Draco stepped aside, shoving Ron to the side so he tumbled headlong into the window seat. "Ron, you could never understand what I feel for her." Draco said with a strange light in his eye and then strode out of the room.

"Come on Ron." Harry said helping Ron to his feet

"I swear one of these days." Ron hissed

Draco upon reaching his room leaned against the wall beside the door and sighed dropping his head into his hands "What was I thinking?" he murmured sliding to the floor. Suddenly his chest burned with such intensity that he could not even cry out, he slumped to the floor writhing in pain.

He managed to look up when a voice broke into his frittered consciousness "How pathetic." Lucius scoffed folding his arms over his chest with a look of disdain on his face. "You really aren't any good to me are you? You useless piece of trash." He turned and threw the door open "I will have to handle this affair on my own it seems."

"No!" Draco snapped viciously, dragging himself to his feet "I have failed the master once, I cannot do so again. Please, allow me to finish this on my own."

Lucius pondered this for a moment then nodding his acquiescence he disappeared through the door, leaving Draco to suffer through the night alone.

Hermione entered class the next morning to find Draco sleeping soundly, draped over his desk. Smiling she shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up Draco."

Draco lifted his head blinking in the light "How did I get here?" he asked in bewilderment

"Maybe you were sleepwalking." Hermione chuckled

Draco scratched his head a moment then looked up at her with a smile "No matter, how are you this morning?" he asked leaning on his desk, his chin cradled on his palm.

Hermione giggled and snatched a kiss before flitting to her desk

All that day Draco's eyes never left her.

**End Chapter 9**

--

**Author Notes: **. sorry for the painfully long wait… I have no excuse Dx... But I hope this chapter helps you forgive me p


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: oh yea, Harry Potter was so totally my idea…

**Disclaimer: ** oh yea, Harry Potter was so totally my idea… . lol I wish… xD

--

**Author note:** hmmm… I was actually creative with this one lol meheheh the angst

--

**Last Chapter:**

Draco scratched his head a moment then looked up at her with a smile "No matter, how are you this morning?" he asked leaning on his desk, his chin cradled on his palm.

Hermione giggled and snatched a kiss before flitting to her desk

All that day Draco's eyes never left her.

( I will now skip several weeks because I can )

--

**Chapter 10**

Draco slipped silently through the corridors, ducking into secret passages whenever he came across someone, he couldn't bear the thought of his father discovering his true feelings for Hermione. His heart burned when thoughts of what his father might do now that he had taken command of Voldemort's army and as such had a great number of followers more than willing to complete any task the man were to set them to. His mind raced, grasping desperately at anything that came to mind, he was nearing his room and dreading meeting his father again without having fulfilled his desire. Stepping into his room, he closed the door slowly, hoping to prolong his freedom.

Lucius didn't waste a moment however "Have you completed your task Draco?"

"… No master." Draco replied hanging his head

"And why is that?"

"It's difficult with Weasley and Potter always lurking in every corner, I think perhaps I should try to get in good with them before I take care of it, that way they won't suspect me and you'll have someone on the inside.

"Ah, I wondered where my son had been hiding; it seems you have finally come back around boy. I always did like your twisted way of thinking, but don't make me wait too long." Lucius waved a sickeningly transparent finger

"Thank you Sir." Draco said, bowing stiffly

Lucius chuckled darkly as he strode from the room

Draco collapsed against the bed clutching his arms around his stomach, his whole body shook uncontrollably, and the dark mark on his right arm burned intolerably. With a hiss he drew his wand and mercilessly pierced the writhing mark, the snake's head jolted roughly and it's fangs drew long rivulets in his flesh. Screaming he stabbed his wand deeper still; the snake throbbed and dug its fangs farther into his pale flesh, blood dripped from his elbow onto his black robes, he didn't care, continuing to tear away at the blatantly offensive brand that viciously held him captive, the snake shuddered; then was still.

Pulling the smooth wand from his arm Draco let it fall, clattering to the floor, cradling his throbbing arm against his chest he burst into tears.

The next morning Draco who hadn't missed a single class in a month bandaged his arm and entered the classroom with a dignified air about him. Hermione sensed something different about him and decided to ask him later. Walking past his desk, she slipped a note into his hand.

Draco watched Hermione as she sauntered from the classroom then flipped the note open, on it was one simple sentence.

"_Astronomy tower Lunch."_

Draco slipped the note into his pocket and rushed to his next class.

Nothing, and I mean nothing could keep a Malfoy from what he wanted, that is what scared Draco the most. He fought against the urge to run when he glimpsed Hermione's bright hair flowing in the slight breeze, how could something so amazing… so perfectly amazing exist? Moreover; she existed solely for him? He stood there for a long moment and admired her unabashedly.

"I hoped you'd come." Hermione whispered, turning to face him.

He made his way to her quickly closing the gap between them "How could I not love?" He murmured, burying his face in her neck, smelling her sweet perfume.

"Is something wrong Draco?" She asked, backing away slightly

"No, why do you ask?"

"You seem… a little distant."

Draco held her close "I'm right here."

"No," Hermione pulled away, farther this time. "It's in your eyes. Did something happen?"

With a sigh Draco gave in "I can feel it Hermione." He whispered

"What?" Hermione asked desperately

Draco turned away, drawing a hand over his eyes "I feel… Death's grip on me grow stronger by the day… I… I can taste it… Barely able to stand the weight of it… sometimes," He drew an arm around his waist "the pain is so great I don't think I'll make it through… sometimes I wish for death to come if only to take away the pain." He felt a pair of arms encircle him, he dropped his hand from his face to her hands clasped over his stomach

"Don't you even think about leaving me Draco… my beloved; I couldn't live without you." She cried into the back of his shirt.

"I know… but it's so…" Draco sighed

"We just need to be strong a little longer, there are so many people working to save you, don't give up when they're so close." Draco spun around in her arms "Don't worry love, I could never leave you." He smiled cupping her chin in his fingers he kissed her gently, and then he was gone.

"She barely even talks to us anymore." Ron complained rifling through his bag

"I think she's trying to deal with Malfoy's illness… it is a strange one after all… no known cure." Harry shrugged

"I think she's simply trying to avoid me." Ron huffed

"That could be." The other nodded "You aren't even remotely civil when he's around."

"Well, what did they expect? She's the one who cheated on me!"

"Still-"

"What if it was Ginny?" Ron interrupted

For a while, Harry didn't answer "… I'd hope she was happy…. After I beat his ass…" he chuckled running his fingers through his messy hair "But Ron… I seriously doubt he wanted for this to happen, he seemed as surprised as you and me… only difference is… he accepted it…"

"Of course he accepted it; who wouldn't."

"Well…"

Ron waved it off "It just really bothers me not knowing what he might do to her if this is all a trap."

"I know, I think about that too, she could really be in danger but… I don't think 'he' would hurt her."

"Think what you want. He's a sadistic bastard and he would do anything for power… not unlike what he has over us right now."

"I don't disagree… but 'something' has changed about him. Just don't know what." With a sigh, Harry leaned against the side of the bridge, closing his eyes "I guess I'd just like to think that he's changed… for Hermione's sake if nothing else."

"In a way I hope for that too." Ron admitted "But in another… sort of twisted way I'd also like to be right so she'll come back to me… I guess."

"But which would be better I wonder…" Harry pondered

Ron refused to add to that, his expression went dark and he slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sitting on his bed Draco slowly unwrapped the bandage from his arm, when the last bit fell away he gasped in defeat at the unblemished mark on his arm, but for the scores in his flesh from the snakes fangs the wounds had been swallowed by the furiously burning design, indelible and taunting beneath his pale skin.

Throwing the bandage down he stormed to his bathroom and rummaged around until he found a razor. Collapsing to the floor and wrenching his elbow between his knees he glared at the mark and drew the blade roughly over it, tracing the snake, vividly aware of the pain.

The snake writhed and hissed, threatening to tear out of his arm, which is what he was hoping for but this strange being was relentless; simply intent on causing him pain. It even went so far as to snap at the blade, driving the man mad, but if he was hoping to wound the creature he only succeeded in hurting himself.

Draco, finally admitting defeat; dropped the razor into the pool of blood at his feet. He slumped against the door with a groan and then his world went dark.

**End Chapter 10**

--

**Author Notes: **Ya ya I know the dark mark is not that awesome xD

Send me some reviews, or no new chappie for joo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Someone speculated that I owned Harry Potter… I was very skeptical about this and after extensive research I found proof that I do not, Harry Potter actually belongs to J.... Really!... xD ... Yes yes I know my characters are OOC... but isn't that the point of fanfics? -_-;

----------------------------------------

**Previous Chapter: **

Sitting on his bed Draco slowly unwrapped the bandage from his arm, when the last bit fell away he gasped in defeat at the unblemished mark on his arm, but for the scores in his flesh from the snakes fangs the wounds had been swallowed by the furiously burning design, indelible and taunting beneath his pale skin.

Throwing the bandage down he stormed to his bathroom and rummaged around until he found a razor. Collapsing to the floor and wrenching his elbow between his knees he glared at the mark and drew the blade roughly over it, tracing the snake, vividly aware of the pain.

The snake writhed and hissed, threatening to tear out of his arm, which is what he was hoping for but this strange being was relentless; simply intent on causing him pain. It even went so far as to snap at the blade, driving the man mad, but if he was hoping to wound the creature he only succeeded in hurting himself.

Draco, finally admitting defeat; dropped the razor into the pool of blood at his feet. He slumped against the door with a groan and then his world went dark.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

Draco slipped unseen and silent down the crowded hall --at least that's what he told himself-- blatantly ignoring the piercing glares that were sent his way. It was a warm day, the sky a perfect shade of blue, he was not wearing his robes over his uniform as per the rules, which even with his newly elected uncommonly good behavior (for him at least) he still on occasion neglected to uphold, he instead carelessly slung his robe over his shoulder.

The bleach-blonde teen remembered once thinking that there could be nothing worse than being ignored, but now that was all he wanted. To be left alone seemed a blessing.

It was two months after he and Hermione had announced that they were officially together. Most people firmly believed Draco was blackmailing Hermione into being with him, while others --Slytherin members mostly-- thought it was the other way around. The couple ignored both accusations as they were so obviously false. There were others who couldn't understand it at all. Draco had not heard from his father since meeting him in the observatory tower and he was becoming increasingly anxious. Only Hermione seemed to be able to make the gloomy days brighter.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco sat back against the tree beside Hermione where she nested in a pile of books on a maroon blanket "Have I ever told you the only good thing about us being in different houses is that you look dazzling in the Griffindor colors?" he asked pulling her onto his lap, she giggled "Yes, and you look quite dashing in Slytherin colors yourself." She gave him a quick peck on the lips then picked up the book she had dropped.

Draco watched her study for what seemed to him like hours, he had come to talk not watch her study… _"Although." _He noted, _"The way she has to keep tucking her hair behind her ear is kind of cute... but… it's making her take longer." _He reached out his wand and whispered a spell and abarrette snapped into place. Hermione looked up blushing slightly and Draco smiled and shrugged.

Hermione set her book down "Are you ok?" she asked

"Yes, it's just… I'm worried…"

"What about?"

"My Father."

"Did he visit you again?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"No, that's why I'm worried, I'm afraid he's going to take matters into his own hands and I won't be there to protect you."

"I can protect myself you know."

"That doesn't comfort me Hermione, he's more powerful than you know."

"I know… I'm worried too." Hermione confessed "But I feel safe with you."

Draco looked far from pleased; his brow furrowed slightly and he dropped his head "Hermione, why do you have so much faith in me? When have I ever given you cause to really trust me?"

"I understand you… and if you are not what you say then it's my fault for falling in love with the wrong person isn't it? I'm not afraid of that."

"Well maybe you should – a normal person would be terrified of something like that." The chagrin in his voice was strong and it was evident that he was very perturbed by her lack of self-preservation

"I've been through more than most people Draco… You of all people know this. And you know that you can trust me, no matter what."

"As if I have any other choice." Draco laughed wryly. Hermione lifted his face slowly with both hands "I'm sure everything will work out in the end." she whispered brushing the hair out of his eyes "It always does, you know."

"Yes, when Harry and Ron are involved it seems to… Those two have an uncanny ability to get through even the worst of situations without too much trouble."

"You're right." Hermione laughed, but Draco could see the pain behind her eyes at the mention of Ron

"I'm sorry." Draco murmured

"It's ok." Hermione insisted shaking head "I made my decision, and I'm not sorry for it."

There was a long silence; finally broken by Draco "I never envisioned my life ending up like this… Did you?"'

"No, to tell you the truth I always thought I'd have taken over the school as headmaster by now." She sniggered

"I'm being serious here Hermione." Draco chided, pursing his lips.

"Well I don't know… there were times I could see us together…"

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes… When you'd do something nice… before…"

"So… there were times… even when I was evil that you liked me?"

"You were never evil…" Hermione chuckled rolling her eyes. "That's kind of what I'm trying to say… I just... saw through you."

"Well, there were times I enjoyed what I did… I'm not saying I'm fully good or evil… I can't let either go…"

"So there is still a part of you that wants to be on the side of the Death Eaters?" Hermione

"Only a small part now… sometimes it gnaws on the edge of my consciousness… but I don't think I could ever go back to who I was."

"I don't believe you could even if someone dragged you." Hermione firmly stated

"Hmm I wonder, if it weren't for you I might already have gone back to them." Draco teased kissing the tip of her nose

"Yes, and you'd be their king right?" Hermione laughed

"Naturally." Draco grinned, a glint in his eye.

Hermione scoffed, picking up another book "Well you'd better not plan any world domination schemes, 'cause I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"No promises." Draco chuckled

"And if you father does show up I hope you'll have the good sense to let the headmistress know about it."

"If I find the time." Draco sighed, feigning utter loss of interest

"Now I'm being serious." Hermione insisted

"I know." Draco answered, squeezing her shoulder "It's just easier to desensitize yourself than to face facts."

"But if you do that then you miss the good things in life."

"True, but it's a hard habit to break."

-----------------------------------------------

"I'll never understand it." Ron groaned dragging his fingers through his hair roughly, he dropped his head onto his desk with a loud thump. Harry looked up from his book "Which part?"

"Hermione…"

"Oh, that… Well, she made her choice." Harry pointed out.

"I know that… but why? She must know he's only going to hurt her." Ron insisted

"I believe we have had this conversation enough times Ron." Harry sighed

"But I just don't get it!" Ron cried angrily, swiping his book onto the floor.

"She's not a child anymore; she wants to make her own decisions… I know you think that you're the only one that can make her happy… but did you ever think that maybe Malfoy has grown up a lot too? That maybe he's more that man for her than anyone else could ever be?"

"How so?"

"Ron…" Harry glared "His father killed his mother just to prove a point. That guy has been through more than you me and Hermione put together… I heard his father used the Cruciatus on him when he disobeyed, even when he was just a kid… and now with his father escaped from Azkaban… I highly doubt there's any room left for anything less than an adult in him."

Ron scoffed "Malfoy probably helped his old man get out of prison."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why? How could it surprise you?" Ron demanded, glaring at his friend

"He's not the same person he was… I don't think he would risk Hermione's life like that."

"Why not? He's done it before."

"Like I said. He's not the same person."

"Would it kill you to side with me just once Harry?"

"This isn't about sides Ron!" Harry shouted, slamming his book shut on his desk.

"Then what is it about?"

"This is about you not letting go! If you need closure I suggest talking to Hermione." Harry picked up his book and threw himself onto his bed ending the conversation.

Ron sat at his desk for a long time contemplating, and then grabbing his robes he flew out of the room like a whirling dervish. Harry sighed and closed the book he had only appeared to have been reading "I hope this will be the end of it." He murmured

-----------------------------------------------

"Do you still have your dark mark?" Hermione asked opening the door of the classroom, letting Draco walk past her into the hall.

"Next." He said staring over the stack of books he carried.

"But that's not even a bad one!" She objected stamping her foot.

"Next." Draco repeated, shifting the books in his arms

"Come on, please."

"Next." He insisted again tossing his head to shift the hair out of his eyes

"Fine." Hermione huffed thinking for a moment. "Why didn't you kill Dumbledor even if it meant saving your mother?"

"I don't know."

"Draco, really, I'll answer yours." Hermione promised

"I couldn't kill him."

"Why?"

"That's another question, it's my turn." Draco said pointedly. Hermione wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips but acquiesced.

"How did you feel when you first killed someone?"

"Horrible…" Hermione sighed letting her hair hide her face "I've never felt so disgusting in my life."

"Hmm, same here."

"Ok, why 'couldn't' you kill Dumbledor?"

"I was too afraid… and I didn't think I could and he'd live and kill me instead… I suppose I was really only afraid of dying myself." Draco admitted slowly "So, did you really feel bad about leaving Weasley for me or were you actually looking for a way to dump him." He asked wickedly

"I still feel awful about hurting him like that… He really loves me…"

"And how did you feel about him?" Draco pryed

"My turn." Hermione said, giving him a sidelong glance "How long did you know that Snape was a Death Eater?"

"I always knew."

"Always?"

"Yes, my question. How did you feel about Weasley." Draco repeated

"I did love him once… I thought we could be happy together… but after everything, we grew apart… I just didn't feel the same way I once did."

"Fair enough."

"Did you love someone before me?"

"Not really." Draco winced

"Elaborate." Hermione demanded

"Well, me and Pansy had a thing…"

"Like?"

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me."

"Oh like you and Ron never…"

Hermione stopped walking and stared "We did not!" she cried

"Oh, I feel stupid… But, you know with Pansy... It didn't mean anything." He insisted

Hermione stood beside him speechless for awhile "I'm sure it meant something to her." She said finally

"Probably…" Draco agreed, thinking about his next question. He took a breath "Why did you dye your hair?" he asked furrowing his brow. Hermione laughed "It wasn't supposed to be permanent. I was trying a potion to change your hair for a day --- some women like things like that --- but it backfired and now it grows this color."

"Hermione." A voice interrupted, both turned to face Ron

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her mood dimming

"I just want to talk."

Hermione looked at Draco helplessly, he seemed to be having an inner battle for a minute, then he said "Sure, see you later then." He set Hermione's books on the windowsill at his elbow then sweeping her into his arms, he kissed her passionately. Ron looked away. Once Hermione found her feet Draco disappeared down the hall with a wave and a grin over his shoulder

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked when Ron finally looked at her

"I just wanted to talk… about… I don't know how you could have done this… I thought you loved me."

"I did, and I still care about you, very much, but we both knew we weren't going to be together forever."

"Really? Well, it was news to me!" Ron shouted, turning away

Realization dawned "Ron… I didn't… I didn't know you felt that way…" Hermione stammered

"How could you not? I told you every day… and… Were you that blind?"

"I don't know… I changed during the war… we all did."

"I know we did… But my feelings for you never faltered in the least." Ron turned back to her, not even trying to mask his tears "Damn it Hermione… I still love you."

"Ron I-" Hermione began, but never finished, Ron caught her in his arms and whispered "Why? Why do you have to do this to me?"

"You have to let me go." Hermione said softly, Ron stepped back releasing her "Sorry." He said looking away. Hermione sighed "I mean really let me go… It's over between us Ron, but I still want to be friends. Just because I don't want to be 'with' you doesn't mean I never want to see you again. Please understand."

"I do Hermione… but I think it's best if we stay away from each other for awhile y'know."

"Yea…" Hermione took a deep breath "I really am sorry if I hurt you Ron." She said seriously

"I know." Ron sighed and walked away, Hermione watched him, trying not to let herself feel any worse about leaving him than she already had, but after his confession she couldn't help but sense a deeper guilt sink in.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco pulled his robes tightly around him and ascended the long stairway to the observatory, even on the nicest of days of late it was so cold you could feel the chill clear through to your bones, _"Or perhaps,"_ Draco told himself mounting the final step and striding to a window "_It is only the fear of what I might find that chills me."_

"Welcome back son." Lucius' voice cracked into the crisp air

"Where have you been?" Draco demanded, continuing to gaze out the window

"I've been busy with preparations for Lord Voldemort's return from the underworld."

"I waited. I came here every day."

"And I'm proud of you for being so patient." Lucius insisted. Draco scoffed. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You know what you have to do son."

"Why?"

"Hermione Granger must die. She is an imminent threat to our master."

"How could she be?"

"Don't ask me, only the master knows."

Draco sighed "Why do you serve him when you don't even know the reason he does the things he does?"

"Because it is not my place to question my master, nor is it yours." Lucius hissed

"I know that… Just call me curious."

Lucius spat "You will obey without question or you will suffer the consequences."

"I know that… why do you think I haven't turned on you?"

"You seem to be close to the Mud-blood." Lucius accused

"I told you, I have to be close to her, get her to trust me before I make my move." Draco reminded him with an exasperated tone.

"Oh, yes you did. I had forgotten." Lucius said thoughtfully

"So what else do you want?"

"Just making sure you're doing your job."

"Don't worry about what I'm doing father." Draco spat vehemently turning on him "You just do your part and let me do mine."

"Do not fail me again." Lucius said before he let the wind pull him out the window and away.

Draco hissed and turning back to the window, he gripped the windowsill tightly, flexing his fingers against the rough varnish, then he swept out of the room and down the stairs, failing to spy that the room had another occupant.

Ron stood and brushed the dust from his robes, still slightly in shocked over what he had just discovered. "Just when you think you might be able to trust a guy." He murmured shaking his head he thought long and hard before he made his way slowly to the headmaster's office.

-----------------------------------------------

**Author Note:** Meheheheh! The plot thickens!... Sorry for the long wait, but when you have no internet your hard drive totally crashes and the monitor to your computer decides to go up in smoke *not even close to kidding* it's hard to write. And on top of that the laptop I used to type this has something wrong with it so once in awhile when I'm typing the cursor skips up a paragraph or so and types there… it gets really annoying...


End file.
